


XX - Judgement

by aliquantus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Breeding, F/M, Genocide Sans, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliquantus/pseuds/aliquantus
Summary: you've made a terrible mistaketime to pay up





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is pretty like  
> weird  
> it felt good to write. but like... i really doubt this would ever happen lol.
> 
> anyway enjoy c;  
> if you want more be sure to leave comments and kudos because it means a bunch to me. <3
> 
> (oh yeah also, the characters are mentioned mostly in passing, but i included them as usual. the only actual interaction is between sans and the reader.)

The fall from the mountain was steep. You dusted yourself off, steeling yourself amongst the small bed of flowers. Your knuckles tightened. You thought things would be different this time. You were hoping you wouldn’t have to come back. And yet here you were, surrounded on all sides by deep purple rock, deep in the Ruins. The cool, still air left a small chill, but it was not why your skins was covered with goosebumps.  
  
You had a thirst. A thirst for blood.  
  
Each pitiful monster tried to match wits with your skill, but your human determination always proved too much. One creature, after another, until… no-one came. The halls of the ruins were silent. In the final area, you found a knife. Left by some other unfortunate traveller no doubt. You let it be, instead moving on towards the house you passed on the way. Inside was the first person you had encountered down in this desolate place – a woman by the name of Toriel. That was what she was called, anyway.  
  
Whilst she was alive.  
  
Her heart shattered to pieces, brief moments after you tormented her with pacifism and then felled her in one clean swoop. The beautiful betrayal of it all got your heart racing. You were eager for more. Hungry. The exit behind where she once stood gave way, and you felt the goosebumps on your skin once more. You wrapped your arms tight around your body, shivering, but pressed on regardless.  
  
A soft snap of a twig. A rustle of movement. Someone was behind you. You turned slowly at his voice. His arm reached out. A soft fart noise emanated from the whoopee cushion in his hand as you grasped back. Tightly. He commented on your vacant expression, but you didn’t care. You’re more itching for him to engage you in combat. But instead, he tried to make you move behind some stupid, highly convenient lamp.  
  
As you maintained your ground, the second skeleton appears. This one appeared much more gung-ho, and you appreciated that sort of vigour. Until he started spouting nonsense about puzzles and tricks and apparent customs. You didn’t particularly care for any of that. All you cared about was LOVE. You killed him too.  
  
What a desolate town. You left it in your wake as you moved towards a newer area. The soft blue shades were fresh, deep and dark. Dank caverns were strewn before you. Softly, water dripped from the ceiling to the ground. It reminded you of the ruins you fell into. Your knuckle gripped tightly around the Tough Glove, stolen from the Snowdin Shop. You swore to never look back.  
  
More enemies fell in your wake. Some annoying monster child insisted on tagging along most places you visited. The feeling of a challenge pumped through your blood with every spear lobbed towards you. This woman. She will present a most impressive fight. Your skin tingled with excitement. As you dodged her spears from the floor and reached the end of the line, she plunged you down into the depths of the cavern. Down amongst the lowest of the low, together with the trash. It boiled your blood.  
  
After destroying a complete idiot, and angrily staring down the old man who wouldn’t fight you, through more convoluted trials and tribulations in rooms almost as dark as your heart, you finally had her right in front of you. But, once again, that annoying child managed to get in your way. You chased after Undyne onto a short, thin bridge, overlooking a huge drop. The monster kid returned. Still, this child continued to be in your way. You ready yourself, and lunge at the small creature, but… she blocked you.  
  
So saddening. In an instant she was struck down, journal pages scattering in a flurry with your hit. The child scampered away, tail between legs. But, no, perhaps you were not so unlucky after all. Her body reformed, stronger, more adept, more challenging! Finally, a worthy fight! You squared off, dodging her spears and retaliating in turn. She was formidable, but you, you were too determined. You wanted to see this world barren and dead. And she falls to you, too, in time. All her talk of everyone else’s hearts and how she was supported by friends was all for naught.  
  
Her challenge only spurred you on further, as the heat of the next land washed over your face. With one way barred, and another leading only to some strange hooded figure, you pressed on towards the lab. Inside, you were confronted by the robotic assistant to Alphys, who clarified that she did indeed follow through with what Undyne mentioned in her last, very not undying breath. The lands had been evacuated, but not completely freed of monsters for you to satiate your bloodlust. Perhaps if she had been more thorough, you might not have gained the LOVE you did.  
  
The two ‘guards’ barely presented a challenge to you, using your frying pan as a dying pan. And beyond that was little else in the way of resistance. You found the odd cashier still working at his job (and contemplated how nice it would be to snap his little neck and free him from his work-themed imprisonment) before following the path to where Mettaton resided. The robot blathered on about saving monsters and humanity for the audience he desired and those few he wanted to protect. But even a shiny neoautomaton would instantly bend to your superior will. What a shame.  
  
Another pile of monster dust. Another house that used to be a home. A knife. A locket. A pair of keys. A pathetic flower attempting to remind you of some kindred nature the two of you shared long ago. You pressed on.  
  
The hallway was shimmering gold. Pillars lined the sides of the room. Windows illuminated the place like soft morning, although you were well aware of how far underground you were. Symbols adorned the windows, reminding you faintly of someone you crushed to get here. Oh well. You moved towards the middle of the room, each step coursing with the LOVE you had gained from the EXP you had accumulated.  
  
In the middle of the hallway again stood Sans, the first creature you encountered after you left the ruins. He stood impressively in the middle of the hallways, somehow seeming to match your energy and stature. His tone was direct, and he got straight to the point.  
  
“do you want to have a bad time?”  
  
Straight away, he launched you into a flurry of attacks, and you found yourself overwhelmed, brought back from the brink once more due to your eternal determination. You rushed forward, eager to challenge him again, but in this timeline, he was much more interested in toying with his prey.  
  
In an instant he’s gone from your sight, and you felt a presence behind you. You made a swing to your rear but he dodged it instantly, instead hanging upside down from behind your head. He tapped you lightly from behind, and you swung around but see him for only an instant as he appeared at the end of the hall, a giant skull shaped creature at his side. You recognised it as one of those blasters he used in his initial attack against you, swiftly dodging not only it but five more that come and join from either side of the fray. A myriad of bones are speared at you from all directions, requiring expert timing and manoeuvrability. There’s something about his gaze. His expression unsettled you, the way his eye burns alight. You felt your sins crawling along your back.  
  
So many sins they were. All of those you killed were paid for in droves here now. You could be here and experience a death for every one of them, and maybe more. A reset, back to the beginning again. He taunted you. He chided you. In an instant, you were frozen in space. He’s behind you. He’s in front of you. His hands ran along your body. He tutted at you. You felt his judgement seeping through your skin, filling the blood that boiled for death and chaos. He hadn’t attacked you in a while. Your knuckles tightened again. As long as he stopped attacking you, you felt strangely obliged to not attack back. He lifted your chin.  
  
You stared into his eye, flashing blue and orange. His mouth twisted upward into a horrifying smile. “every one of your sins laid bare. every one punished for.” He drove a bone through your arm, and another through the other. You heard a strange sound. It was your own voice, crying out in pain. And then your soul broke again. Every time, the Karmic Retribution spread through your body. It almost felt like when he or his bones touched you, it melted your insides and dumped them unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
When you regained consciousness once more, you threw up. Wiping the sick from your face, your face contorted, and your legs were already running towards him once more. No preamble, no introductions. He paused you again. His fingers felt like razors as they dragged across your body. You felt it spreading through you once more. A neon-blue tongue peeked out to lick at your face. You felt yourself able to retaliate for a moment and made a wild swing but this time he caught your arm. He was on your right now, holding you from the ground with it. He squeezed hard. You felt your wrist break. Then his arm pierced your chest. “that ones for papyrus.”  
  
Reset.  
  
How many times was it now? Did you care? You weren’t sure any more. Was he making you less determined? Your actions were less fierce, more subtle, even somewhat protective. His onslaught remained as vicious as it always was. Strung up between bone clamps, held aloft as his blasters assembled and opened their gaping mouths wide, firing shot after shot into you.  
  
Reset.  
  
Where were you? The hall, still. You felt strange. The motions were rough, painful. Slaps and claws across your body. But, there was a soft pleasure to it now. You felt your blood boiling again. You felt a heat rising. You felt… arousal? His blue eye flashes, dancing across your vision like a flame. You feel his hands on you, the poisonous retribution spreading through you. He whispers to you, listing off your sins. His hand cups you from underneath, fingers teasing your insides painfully. You black out.  
  
Reset.  
  
As you approached him this time, the scenario blinks once more. This time, you feel him lifting you, cupping you from underneath. You feel him penetrate painfully, sending you downwards with such force that your body shakes when you land. As he enters the feeling of retribution spreads readily through your body, crawling upwards along with your pleasure. You can feel his girth fill you up. You shake your head, blinking, trying desperately to wipe the stars from your eyes, the lust from your mind as you look down.  
  
“you’re pathetic,” he spits. You can only catch a glimpse of the neon-blue… thing. As it enters and retreats from your body, it is only visible every other moment. From it drips purple slime, physically manifested karma mixing with your sins. It’s you. You’re dripping all over him. Your juices mix with his energy. His tongue dances around your neck once more.  
  
“what happened to that determination?” You can feel his words push into your mind. They become a part of the sensation, of the feeling of pain spreading throughout your body. You want him to berate you. You deserve it, for everything you’ve done. “every death. every action. must be paid. you’re no human.”  
  
He gives a soft chuckle. “but you sure fuck like one.”  
  
You feel yourself building to something, pain filling up your entire soul. A skeletal hand reaches out to cup at your breast, the claw-like tips digging into flesh.  
  
He crushes it in his hand. You black out.  
  
Reset.  
  
He takes sickening pleasure in bringing you to the brink, then blinking you back to moments before you started. You’re charging at him again but your mind snaps back to where it was a few moments before. Knees buckling under the desperate feelings growing in you, fingers grasping at the pristine floor, slipping over the tiles. His voice chuckles deeply behind you. A bone pierces you, sticking out from your chest.  
  
Reset.  
  
You’re crawling now, but his claws clamp down hard around your waist. You feel him pull your body onto him once more. Every entry forces more of his poison into you. You can feel it hanging in your body, waiting for him to give you that final strike, that final push that will eliminate you once more. Each thrust shunts you forward, digs his claws in deeper, pierces more of your flesh, fills you up with his demonic cock. There isn’t anything else you could really call it, and the word felt good in your mind.  
  
“that’s right. it’s my cock, sinner.” You feel a particularly harsh thrust on that last word. Your arms collapse to the floor. The tiles are cold on your breasts. His motions get rougher, more forceful. You can feel yourself coating his entire length with disgusting fluids. “covered with all your karmic sins.” He noticed. You can feel his face get closer to you. You can feel his mouth open, his tongue form the next words.  
  
“don't worry. i’m going to fuck it all out.”  
  
You feel him thrust deeply. Something begins to flow into you. Another new feeling rises – panic. You look between your legs to see more purple pooling between your legs, mixing with a thick, deep blue liquid. He’s finishing in you.  
  
Blink.  
  
You feel him thrust deeply. Something begins to flow into you. You clench yourself. You know what this is. He’s making you feel it again.  
  
Blink.  
  
You feel him thrust deeply. You scream out in agony, in desperate lust, as again the deep blue liquid oozes out from around his thick cock. You begin convulsing beneath him.  
  
Blink.  
  
You feel him thrust deeply. You’re thrusting back. Your hands frantically clutch at the falling liquid, trying to keep as much of it inside you as possible but serving mostly to coat your hands in the stuff. This time he gives some more deep, painful thrusts. More liquid pours out onto the floor as his motions slow.  
  
“look at you. you just want to be used again and again. don’t you?”  
  
You feel yourself shuddering, twitching around him, your hands already at your clit desperately trying to –  
  
Reset.  
  
What? You clutched at your chest, then between your legs, searching. In your last moments you had felt something burst through your middle, a clawed hand. Sans stood at the other end.  
  
“don’t you?”  
  
You nodded, kneeling on the floor. You blinked and he was there in front of you. He gently ran a hand through your hair, gripping it and bringing you closer. His cock slithered out, resting on your eager face.  
  
“open up, then.”  
  
Your mouth opened wide. Purple juices stained the floor. You felt your sins running down your back. As he slowly entered, you felt them all running out. What were you doing? It didn’t matter anymore.  
  
“good girl.”


End file.
